Odio
by Belzer
Summary: Las emociones y las acciones no siempre tienen sentido. Muchas veces, esas acciones sin sentido llevan a actos irracionales que terminan por destruir a alguien y a quienes lo rodean. Cuando condenas a una persona, dos tumbas se cavan... Crossover con Jigoku Shoujo.


Disclaimer: The Loud House y Jigoku Shoujo pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y estudios. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

Otro día iniciaba en la casa Loud, y como siempre, el caos y el escándalo despertaron con los 11 hermanos. Que fuera domingo solo multiplicaba el ruido por 10. (Los sábados se multiplicaba por 20) Era caos antes del desayuno, caos en el desayuno y caos después del desayuno. Una vez que la familia estaba bien alimentada, el caos se esparcía por Royal Woods tanto como los hermanos tuvieran que moverse, incluyendo a la mayor de la familia. Como Bobby tenía que trabajar medio turno en su nuevo trabajo ese día, Lori tenía la mañana libre para hacer lo que deseara, que en este caso era ofrecer sus servicios de chofer al resto de sus hermanos a cambio de algunos "favores".

—Y literalmente, aquí está la primer cliente. —exclamó la adolescente al ver a Lucy, aunque por un momento quedó confundida al ver donde estaba su hermanita gótica.

—Hola, Lucy. ¿Literalmente, no había nada aterrador en tus libros y decidiste buscar en la internet?

—Así es. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú de haber venido a la computadora tras lo sombrío y tenebroso. —La chica estaba en la computadora al pie de las escaleras, navegando en una página de creepypastas y relatos de terror. Eso era el doble de extraño para la amante del Smartphone, pues sabía que su hermana era más tradicional en cuanto a sus fuentes.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando?

—Anoche en el club, un chico nos contó de una página japonesa de internet. —comenzó la de cabellera negra. —Se llama "Correo del infierno". Si odias a alguien lo suficiente, puedes entrar a esa página y escribir su nombre. Si lo haces, alguien a quien llaman "Chica Infernal" o "Jigoku Shoujo" si respetas el japonés, se llevará a quien odias al infierno.

La mayor de las Loud contemplaba a su hermanita con más inquietud de la normal. Esa no era la clase de cosas que una niña de 8 años debería aprender.

—Solo puedes acceder al Correo del Infierno a medianoche. También comentó algo sobre un precio, pero no sabía cuál era. Estoy investigando que tanta información hay sobre el Correo del Infierno en la red, y al parecer hay bastante… pero en japonés. Hay muy poco en otros idiomas. Hasta mis búsquedas en internet están condenadas a un doloroso fracaso. Suspiro…

—No quiero que sigas buscando más cosas de esa página, Lucy. —dijo Lori con un tono firme pero gentil. —Son cosas que literalmente, no creo que una chica de tú edad deba conocer.

—Aparte de que solo es una página de internet, no hay espacio dentro del vació que ocupaba mi corazón para algo tan banal como el odio. Un hueco no se llena con otro hueco.

La rubia le sonrió a su hermanita menor y dijo que estaba bien. También le preguntó si necesitaba ir a alguna parte.

—Ahora que lo dices, necesito ir a la biblioteca para devolver algunos libros de terror gótico y ver si ya tienen "Los Misterios de Udolfo". He querido leerlo desde hace semanas.

—Puedo llevarte, Lucy, pero necesito una mano con un nuevo poema para mi Bobby por nuestro 5to. aniversario de 4 semanas desde que me compró esa Megaburguesa de Luxe con carne Angus…

¿Qué respondió Lucy?

—… Suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo, el garaje de la casa Loud estaba bastante activo gracias a una de las hermanas. No era Luna en esta ocasión, sino la segunda hija de la casa. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Leni en el garaje? Había escuchado a Lola y Lana hablar sobre conejos de polvo en el garaje, así que aquí estaba la rubia, buscando conejitos lindos en cada rincón posible.

—Holaaaaa. ¿Dónde están, conejitos? Como que no les haré daño y les prepararé una ensalada muy saludable.

Leni siguió buscando, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—Ah, hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás perdida? Eso me pasa mucho en casa. Como que a veces, me pierdo buscando el sótano y termino en el ático. ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿Eres amiga de Lucy?

La cariñosa rubia le hablaba a una chica que a simple vista, tenía la edad de Lynn, pero lucía más como Lucy. Llevaba una falda escolar negra, blusa con cuello marinero, igualmente negra, y una cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura y cuyo color también semejaba al ébano. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era su rostro. Era hermoso, aunque tan inexpresivo como el de Lucy. Otra diferencia era que a esta chica se le veían los ojos, los cuales eran tan rojos como el granate.

—Que no te de pena decir tú nombre. Admito que tú ropa se ve algo pasada de moda, pero como que si me dejas, puedo hacer que luzcas a la moda. ¡Espera! Olvidé mis modales de nuevo. Debería ir a buscarlos a mi cuarto. ¿O los habré dejado aquí mientras buscaba los conejitos? —Leni se dio la vuelta para buscar tras una caja. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Leni Loud. Mucho gus…

La rubia interrumpió su saludo, pues ya no había nadie con ella.

—Mmm… Eso fue raro. ¿Se habrá perdido? No te preocupes, marinerita, te encontraré. —Y Leni se puso a buscar por todas partes a la misteriosa chica, ajena al hecho de que esa jovencita estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol en la acera de enfrente, observándola fijamente.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, las mayores de la casa Loud habían ido al centro comercial. Leni iba a comprar telas nuevas para sus creaciones. Lori decidió quedarse con ella puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. (Ya había dejado a Lucy en la biblioteca y ninguno de sus otros hermanos necesitaba un aventón.) Ahora estaban en una tienda que vendía telas de calidad decente a un precio módico. Era en este lugar donde la rubia de gafas oscuras se sentía como pez en el agua. Todo lo relacionado con modas era su especialidad, al menos la más notoria. Ver a su hermana moverse con tanta confianza hacía que Lori sonriera inconscientemente.

—Debes ser nueva. —le dijo Leni a la chica que estaba en el mostrador. Era una joven de quizás 26 años, cabello negro corto y rasgos asiáticos que realzaban su belleza. —Porque, como que nunca te había visto antes. Me llamo Leni Loud y ella es mi hermana mayor Lori.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió la mujer. —Mi nombre es Sachiko Takano.

—¿Eres japonesa? Eso es como que súper genial.

—Más bien, mis padres son japoneses de nacimiento. —aclaró Sachiko. —Y si, apenas entré a trabajar el día de ayer. Me gusta mucho el mundo de la moda, pero lo mío está más en el diseño.

—¿Verdad que es súper fascinante? —Leni estaba que saltaba de alegría por conocer a alguien con gustos similares.

—Me pareces una persona muy agradable y simpática. Debes ser la chica tan amable y bondadosa de la que hablan los demás. —comentó la belleza oriental con una sonrisa sincera decorando sus labios. La joven modista sonrió más ampliamente, aunque entonces su rostro reflejó algo de confusión.

—¿De verdad? Porque pensé que yo era Leni. La chica tan amable y bondadosa me parece un nombre muy largo, aunque también es bonito.

Sachiko rio con ganas mientras que Lori llevó su mano a su rostro.

—Mi hermana suele ser así. Espero que no le moleste.

—Al contrario. —replicó la joven empleada. —Conocer a alguien con tanta gentileza es refrescante. Como una bocanada de aire fresco en medio de un pantano. —Una nueva sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la joven empleada, pero esta era una triste. —Muchas cosas serían distintas si más personas tuvieran un corazón tan noble como el de tú hermana.

Tras salir de la tienda, las Loud fueron a curiosear entre los múltiples aparadores que le daban forma al centro comercial, disfrutando de todo lo que veían. Pronto llegaron a la zona de comida rápida con antojo de probar algo diferente.

—Mira, Lori. Allí dice que venden banderillas. Como que vamos a ver. —La modista no esperó a que su hermana mayor le respondiera, sino que la tomó de la mano y la jaló con la misma facilidad con la que jalaría un vestido. Pronto estaban comiendo una banderilla cada una, Leni mostrando bastante entusiasmo con la suya. Eso había logrado hacer reír al vendedor, un chico de entre 25 y 26 años algo apuesto. De hecho, Lori reconocía que el chico era bastante bien parecido y que la forma en que su cabello cubría parte de su rostro realzaba el efecto, pero para ella, el joven no podía compararse en lo más mínimo con su precioso Bobby bu-bu osito.

—Estas salchichas estuvieron deliciosas. —dijo Leni tras terminar su almuerzo. —¿Ahora podrías mostrarnos por favor las banderillas?

Lori y el chico se le quedaron viendo raro a la rubia de gafas oscuras.

—Banderillas. Como que ya sabes. Los rectángulos con dibujos que representan a otros países. Hay algunos que tienen diseños fa-bu-lo-sos.

El empleado no pudo aguantarse la risa mientras que la mano de su hermana mayor se reencontraba una vez más con su rostro.

—Creo que te confundiste, amiga. —exclamó el joven de cabellera negra. —A estas salchichas se les llama banderillas. No tienen nada que ver con banderas.

—Vaya… —Leni sonaba genuinamente triste por la confusión, aunque solo fue cosas de segundos que su alegría regresara con ímpetus renovados. —Pero como que hablaba en serio al decir que son súper deliciosas.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado, amiga.

Una vez que le pagaron al chico, el par de rubias fue a dar una última vuelta antes de volver a casa. Puede que no lo dijera muy seguido, pero Lori disfrutaba pasar tiempo de calidad con Leni. Después de todo, eran las mayores y se conocían toda la vida. Era verdad que la mayor se desesperaba fácilmente con su hermana modista debido a su franca torpeza, pero eso no reducía en lo mas mínimo el amor que le tenía y que por ella, haría lo que fuera.

Las Loud estaban ya camino hacia Vanzilla para regresar a su hogar, cuando Lori notó que su hermana se detuvo un momento y comenzó a agitar su mano como si estuviera saludando a alguien. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de seguir a Leni cuando ella fue corriendo hacia la persona que estaba saludando, que por cierto, se trataba de una joven de piel pálida, larga y negra cabellera, al igual que su atuendo, y con ojos rojos sumamente brillantes que resultaban casi hipnóticos.

—Hola de nuevo, marinerita. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Como que estuve muy preocupada buscándote en el garaje. Por cierto, yo soy Leni Loud y ella es mi hermana mayor Lori.

—Hola. Mucho gusto.

La mayor de las Loud pensó por un momento si esta chica era amiga de Lucy con lo inexpresiva que era. Incluso la respuesta a su saludo fue muy lacónica, consistiendo solo en una humilde reverencia acompañada por su nombre, Ai Enma.

—Y aun tengo que arreglar tú ropa, porque, como que es muy linda, pero creo que podría hacer algo para que se vea más viva y resalte tú apariencia. Eres como que super linda y es justo que todos lo sepan.

Lori estaba impresionada con el estoicismo de la jovencita. No cualquiera, salvo quizás Lincoln, podía estar tan quieto mientras Leni la recorría de un lado a otro tomándole medidas. Aunque a la mayor le habría gustado mostrarse indulgente al deseo de su hermanita, ya tenían que volver a casa, sobre todo porque Bobby ya debería haber terminado su turno y quería textearle desde la privacidad de su cuarto.

—No creo que, literalmente, este sea el lugar adecuado para esto, Leni. Por qué no le dices a tú amiga que venga a nuestra casa y continúan allí.

—Está bien. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Ema?

Pero ya no había nadie más junto a ellas. Que Leni no se hubiera percatado de cuando se fue la chica de cabellera de ébano estaba dentro de lo normal, pero que tampoco Lori lo haya notado era extraño. Las chicas se miraron un momento en confusión y terminaron por subir a Vanzilla y volver a casa.

Mientras la vagoneta abandonaba el estacionamiento del centro comercial, tres pares de ojos la observaban con interés.

—Es una chica muy simpática, aunque bastante distraída. —comentó la chica que Leni había conocido como Sachiko.

—Creo que la pobre perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada a los hombros. —Este era el joven del puesto de banderillas.

—Qué curioso que seas tú, entre todas las personas, quien diga eso.

La tercera persona que observaba a Vanzilla era Ai Enma. Miraba fijamente como se alejaba la vagoneta con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que parecía ser su principal característica. Como con Lucy, era imposible saber que pensaba.

—Espero que no tengamos que hacerlo. —dijo con pesar el joven. La rubia le había agradado mucho por su nobleza de corazón.

—Yo también lo espero, Ren. —fue la confesión de la dama. —Yo también…

* * *

La noche envolvió a Royal Woods y con eso, el reloj avanzó hasta la hora de la cena. Como Lynn Sr estaba probando una nueva receta, todos cenarían en la misma mesa en esta ocasión. Mientras el platillo estaba listo, los chicos platicaban de todo lo que hicieron en el día y se arrojaban algunas servilletas. Para buena fortuna de todos, su padre trajo la cena justo antes de que Lisa activara una ametralladora que disparaba servilletas hechas bolita. Eso no hizo que la cena fuera menos ruidosa, pero a nadie le habría gustado de otra forma, particularmente a Leni. La despistada jovencita observaba a cada uno de sus hermanos comer con mucha alegría. Incluso sus padres parecían de un humor excelente. Ayudaba mucho que el experimento culinario de su papá hubiera sido todo un éxito.

La rubia se dio la oportunidad de cerrar sus dulces ojos un momento para saborear mejor la comida. Abrirlos fue fácil pues no había olvidado como hacerlo, aunque tuvo que parpadear varias veces una vez que los abrió. Toda su familia la estaba observando fijamente. Todos ellos con expresiones severas, como si estuvieran enfadados con ella o algo mucho peor.

—¿Cómo que pasó algo? La comida está super deliciosa, chicos.

—¿Y tú podrías, literalmente, cerrar tú estúpida boca?

Leni dejó caer sus cubiertos con horror. No podía creer que Lori le hubiera hablado de esa manera.

—Lori, por qué me dices eso. Son palabras muy feas y…

—Increíble. —intervino Luna. —Parece que nuestra hermana poco seso sabe lo que significa la palabra estúpida. Tal vez seas más que otro ladrillo en el muro, o al menos, más lista que uno.

—Toc toc. ¿Hay alguien allí? —Luan golpeaba la cabeza de Leni como si fuera un coco o algo parecido, importándole muy poco las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la rubia. —Nop. No hay nada allí dentro.

—Tal vez solo no le diste tan fuerte. Deja que te muestre como se hace.

Leni se quejó tras el manotazo que Lynn le dio.

—En mi corazón oscuro no hay espacio para la alegría, mucho menos para una cabeza hueca como tú. —exclamó Lucy, quien levantó su fleco para mostrar con su mirada el desprecio que sentía hacia su hermana mayor.

—Por eso es que jamás me interesó chantajearla con algo. —Fue el turno de Lola. —Es tan inútil que seguro echaría a perder lo que le pida.

—Seguro, hermana. Es tan inútil que no serviría ni como alimento para mis mascotas. —La voz de Lana había sonado tan venenosa como la de cualquier serpiente.

—Ni siquiera como conejillo de indias tiene utilidad. Solo sirvió para un par de experimentos y estoy seguro que nada obtendría si la viviseccionara. —dijo Lisa con una frialdad mayor que la que a veces mostraba.

Leni no se molestaba en ocultar su llanto. Es verdad que era lenta y no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, pero le parecía tan increíble que su familia la insultara tan cruelmente.

—Después de todo, tenías razón, Lynn. —exclamó Rita. —Debí haberme deshecho de ella desde que supe que la estaba esperando.

—No quiero decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije, Rita.

La modista quería soltarse a gritar de dolor. Aullar hasta que su garganta se rompiera como lo había hecho su corazón. ¿Sus padres se arrepentían de haberla concebido?

Un vaso entrenador se estrelló en su nariz, provocándole una hemorragia. Leni vio que Lily reía cruelmente tras haberle arrojado el vasito.

—¿Por… sniff… por qué hacen esto? Co… como que no entiendo. ¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo? Linky, por favor, ayúdame. Tú siempre estás conmigo y como que me ayudas cuando nadie más lo hace. Crees en mi cuando nadie más lo hace… Sniff… Por favor, Linky. Ayúdame.

Ante el lastimero gemido de su hermana mayor, Lincoln la miró a los ojos y le dijo una sola palabra

—Estúpida.

Leni se puso de pie dando un alarido de dolor. Su hermanito, su hermanito bebito Linky… También él la despreciaba. Ella trató de correr lejos del comedor, pero se tropezó y cayó de frente, lastimándose aún más la nariz, provocando la risa de todos.

—Y justo cuando pensábamos que la tarada no podía caer más bajo. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Y la risa de los Loud se hizo más fuerte tras la salvaje broma de Luan. Leni se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo del comedor sin ver a donde iba y terminó chocando contra alguna pared. La rubia abrió sus llorosos ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su casa, sino en un pasillo lleno de polvo, muy mal arreglado… y lleno de telarañas por todas partes.

A la desesperación que Leni sentía, se sumó el más profundo terror. Por más lenta que fuera, la rubia sabía perfectamente que donde había telarañas, había arañas, y con tantas telarañas, debía haber cientos de esas cosas horribles de 8 patas por allí.

—¿Do… dónde estoy? Tengo… tengo miedo… Papá, mamá, Lori, Linky… Alguien ayúdeme. Juro que como que ya no seré tan tonta… Ya no seré idiota ni estúpida… Sniff… Lo prometo.

Lo único que escuchó sus plegarias fue una araña de goma que cayó sobre su cabeza, lo que hizo a la atormentada chica gritar de pavor y salir corriendo como pollo sin cabeza.

Observando la escena con pesar, había tres personas. Una era Sachiko Takano, o mejor dicho, Hone Onna, que era su verdadero nombre, y que ahora estaba vestida con una especie de yukata que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. El cabello de la joven mujer estaba arreglado como el vivo ejemplo de un peinado japonés de la era Tokugawa. La otra persona era Ichimoku Ren, aunque de haberlo visto, Leni lo habría reconocido como el empleado del puesto de banderillas. El único ojo que su cabello permitía ver reflejaba lo mal que le ponía ver a la rubia en semejante tribulación. El tercero era un anciano calvo, de facciones severas pero amables a la vez, de forma que recordaba a un abuelo gentil. Su nombre era Wannyudo y también observaba la escena ante él con impotencia.

Ellos tenían 3 cosas en común. La primera era que no eran humanos. Hone Onna era el espectro de una mujer que fue asesinada hacía siglos. Ichimoku Ren era el espíritu de una espada que había cobrado consciencia, mientras que Wannyudo había sido la rueda de un carruaje que se convirtió en espíritu debido al rencor que acumulo tras un trágico accidente.

La segunda cosa que compartían era tristeza. Debido a su trabajo, debían ver como muchas personas eran torturadas hasta el borde de la desesperación, incluso participando de las torturas si su víctima era particularmente cruel, pero en esta ocasión, la víctima era el alma más noble y pura que habían visto en muchos años. Por eso no estaban haciendo nada por aumentar su tortura. Tampoco podían ayudarla, pues eso definitivamente sería ir en contra de las reglas que los regían. Solo podían ver y nada más.

—Como quisiera que esto se detuviera al fin.

—Tampoco disfruto esto, Hone Onna, pero no podemos hacer nada. Es parte de nuestro trabajo.

Hone Onna hubiera querido taparle la boca a Ichimoku Ren, pero tristemente, él tenía razón.

—Nuestro trabajo no siempre es justo. A veces, pasan cosas como estas, pero debemos ser fuertes y cumplir con nuestra obligación. Además… Si creen que para nosotros es duro, imaginen como debe ser para la señorita.

Wannyudo se refería a la chica de quien eran ayudantes, lo que era el tercer punto que ellos tenían en común.

Leni había llegado al final de un corredor tras haberse enredado en una telaraña llena de arañas reales. La chica tropezó y resbaló por lo que parecía ser un tobogán. Ella chocó nuevamente contra algo sólido. No supo que era al principio, pero cuando volteó hacia arriba, lo que vio la llenó de pánico inadulterado.

Estaba sobre la pata de una gigantesca araña que la veía fijamente con sus múltiples ojos, habiéndose estrellado ella en uno de los vellos del arácnido.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leni resbaló de nuevo, esta vez cayendo al vació. Mientras caía, la rubia vio que había alguien cayendo con ella.

—¿E… eres tú, marinerita? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sabes cómo salir? Quiero volver con mi familia, aunque me digan que soy tonta y no me quieran. Yo si los quiero mucho y como que quiero regresar con ellos.

La chica no respondió y solo la vio fijamente. Su rostro tan ilegible como siempre, pero su atuendo había cambiado. Llevaba puesto un elaborado kimono de color negro con un estampado de flores sumamente hermosas, las cuales se movían a través de la tela como si flotaran en el agua.

—¿Si me ayudarás, marinerita?

Pero ella no era ninguna marinerita. Tampoco era humana, aunque alguna vez lo fue. Ella era la chica de la que las leyendas urbanas de Japón hablaban, y cuya historia se había esparcido a todo el mundo gracias a la red.

Jigoku Shoujo… la Chica Infernal.

—Oh, penosa sombra envuelta en la oscuridad…

—Sí, está muy oscuro aquí y como que tengo mucho miedo.

—… Tus acciones causan dolor y sufrimiento a la humanidad…

—¿Qué dices, marinerita? Yo nunca he hecho sufrir a nadie. No me gusta que nadie sufra ni que llore.

—… Tú vacía alma se ahoga en tus pecados…

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas feas. Además, como que no creo haber hecho algo tan malo aparte de ser tan tonta… No me asustes, marinerita. Ayúdame a volver a mi casa…

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—… ¿Quieres… probar la muerte?

—… No quiero.

Ai Enma abrió sus brazos y las flores de su kimono parecieron salir de él, rodeando y envolviendo totalmente a Leni Loud hasta que solo quedó una oscuridad total.

* * *

Cuando Leni abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño bote, navegando en un río en el que había varias lamparitas muy curiosas de una forma que jamás había visto. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, salvo por una luz que tenía la forma de 4 hojas ovaladas.

—¿Fue solo un mal sueño? ¿Seguiré dormida? Como que a lo mejor olvidé como abrir mis ojos otra vez y por eso vi tantas cosas feas y… Marinerita.

Delante de la rubia, Ai Enma era quien conducía el bote lentamente, mirando al frente sin decir una sola palabra.

—No sabes el gusto que me da verte y… ¡Vaya! Como que ese kimono es súper genial. Soy muy tonta y olvido muchas palabras, pero si se trata de moda, soy una experta.

Leni parecía estar recobrando su buen ánimo al fin.

—¿Y me vas a llevar a casa con mi familia? Como que me dijeron cosas muy feas y crueles, pero sé que me aman y yo los amo a ellos. Una vez que se disculpen, todo estará bien de nuevo.

—No volverás con ellos.

Y con esas palabras, la alegría de Leni desapareció nuevamente.

—En… entonces a donde me llevas.

—Te llevo al infierno.

La chica sintió que se mareaba, que todo daba vueltas como si fuera un trompo o estuviera en Vanzilla. Siempre se mareaba en la vagoneta.

—¿Pe… pero por qué? No me he portado tan mal. ¿Fue por las veces que no ayude a Linky? ¿O esas veces que arruiné los vestidos de Lola y que reventé los balones de Lynn porque pensé que a eso se refería cuando dijo que le gustaban los reventones?

—No es por eso. —respondió la Chica Infernal. —Alguien llegó a odiarte lo suficiente como para mandarte al infierno.

Leni tenía dificultades para entender muchas cosas por más que lo intentara, pero si había algo que ella ni siquiera trataba de entender, era el odio. Era algo tan ajeno a la modista que no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía sentir algo así por otro ser vivo.

—Pero al maldecir a una persona, dos tumbas se cavan. —continuó Ai Enma. —Como precio por haberte enviado al infierno, el alma de la persona que te condenó será enviada también allí, aunque eso pasará cuando muera.

Leni escuchó todo eso y una vez más, comenzó a llorar. No histéricamente, sino con calma, guiada más por la tristeza que por el miedo o la angustia.

—¿Entonces quien me mandó aquí también vendrá al infierno algún día?

—Así es.

—Yo… yo… Me siento mal por esa persona. No quisiera que nadie más sufriera, ni siquiera alguien que, como que quiso tanto verme sufrir como para enviarme acá.

Esta era Leni Loud. Una chica que a pesar de que iría al infierno por el odio de alguien más, no pudo menos que llorar y sentir pena por esa persona al saber que algún día correría el mismo sino que ella.

—Entonces… supongo que no volveré con mi familia.

Ai no respondió esta vez.

Leni limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de que había entendido y aceptado que le esperaba una eternidad de sufrimiento, pudo sonreír una vez más. Quizás la última sonrisa que esbozaría.

—Por mucho que… sniff… desee verlos de nuevo… Espero que ninguno de ustedes venga a donde yo estaré. Cuídense mucho todos. Cuídate mucho, Linky. Cuídate mucho, Lily… Cuídate mucho… Lori.

La rubia abrazó sus piernas y se acomodó en posición fetal, mientras el bote se acercaba a un inmenso arco similar a los que hay en las puertas de los templos shinto.

—Esta venganza… —susurró Ai Enma… — te llevará al infierno.

Y mientras el bote pasaba debajo de ese arco, el silencio que imperaba en ese río fue roto por el sonar de un cascabel.

* * *

Martes por la mañana.

Lori abría sus enrojecidos ojos y una vez más, veía que la cama frente a la suya estaba vacía. Tan vacía como lo había estado desde ese maldito domingo; desde que esta demencial tragedia había comenzado. Una parte de ella seguía sin querer aceptar lo que pasó, pero la realidad era que Leni no estaba más con ellas. El recuerdo de como inició todo seguía tan fresco como si hubiese sucedido hace 2 segundos.

Estaban cenando todos juntos un platillo nuevo que su papá se animó a preparar y por unanimidad, el experimento fue todo un éxito. Mientras masticaba su bocado, Lori le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a Leni. Por mucho que la desesperara por su forma de ser, seguía siendo su hermana más cercana y a la que más quería. Ella parpadeó y al abrir los ojos… Leni ya no estaba.

El sonido de cubiertos cayendo resonó por toda la mesa mientras la familia Loud dirigía su mirada al sitio que hasta hace un segundo había sido ocupado por la segunda hermana. Al principio, todos creyeron que se trataba de una broma elaborada de parte de Luan, la cual negó todo y de hecho, se veía pálida. Luego pensaron que quizás se había levantado para ir al baño y se había perdido de nuevo. Que a veces no notaran lo que alguien hacía era normal con tantas personas en casa, así que los Loud buscaron a su hermana perdida en los cuartos, el ático, el garaje, el sótano… No dejaron piedra sin voltear, y sin embargo, nada. Ni una señal de la rubia.

La familia revisó entonces las grabaciones que tanto Luan como Lisa tenían, puesto que cada hermana tenía su propia red de cámaras para sus propias necesidades, pero ni en las grabaciones amateur de la comediante, ni en las altamente profesionales de la genio, hallaron una sola imagen de Leni dejando el comedor. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire mientras comía. Lynn Sr tuvo la vaga esperanza de que si ponían las grabaciones en cámara lenta, descubrirían algo, pero el reducir la velocidad a milésimas de segundo, en el caso de los videos de Lisa, solo probó que la segunda hija de los Loud había desaparecido por completo.

Nadie pudo dormir esa noche. Todas las chicas trataron de lidiar con la situación lo mejor posible, como Luan tratando de contarse chistes ella misma para no caer en desesperación, Lola pidiendo perdón por las veces que había tratado a su hermana mayor como a una tonta o Lincoln lamentándose de no haber hecho más para que Leni obtuviera su licencia o haber aceptado servir como modelo para sus creaciones. Lori le llamó a Bobby y se desahogó con él tanto como le fue posible. Incluso estuvieron a punto de vivir una segunda tragedia cuando, tras un grito de desesperación estremecedor, Lisa casi se desmaya. La niña había intentado tanto buscar una explicación lógica a lo ilógico que casi se provoca un derrame cerebral. Los patriarcas Loud no sabían que era lo más perturbador; el casi perder otra hija o que esa hija haya tenido la lucidez necesaria como para auto diagnosticar lo que casi le sucedió.

Fue hasta bien entrado el amanecer que Lynn Sr y Rita pudieron pensar con un mínimo de claridad que hacer. Necesitaban ayuda para buscar a su Leni, pero si reportaban la desaparición a la policía, en el mejor de los casos, los tildarían de locos. En el peor, los acusarían de la desaparición, considerando que todo pasó en el comedor. Obviamente, ninguno de los chicos estaba en condiciones de ir a clases o salir de casa siquiera. Tras llamar a las escuelas para avisar la ausencia de sus hijos, los padres Loud concluyeron que debían correr el riesgo y reportaron ante la policía la desaparición de Leni. Si el precio por encontrar a su hija era su libertad, lo pagarían con gusto. Eso solo contribuyó a que la atmósfera tan opresiva que se había asentado en la casa Loud se enraizara por completo.

Este era el escenario que Lori respiraba esa mañana de martes. Con desgano, la joven realizó su rutina matutina y se obligó a bajar a desayunar. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, temerosos de que si perdían de vista a alguien, también desaparecería.

—Chicos. —comenzó Lynn Sr. —Su madre pidió permiso para faltar a su trabajo hoy también. Yo no puedo darme ese lujo. Hagan caso a todo lo que les diga.

Los chicos asintieron mecánicamente.

—Luan, Luna, Lori, en caso de que lo deseen, pueden ir a clases. Si no, quédense y ayuden a su madre.

Rita y él habían acordado que si las mayores lo deseaban, podrían ir a la preparatoria para tener algo en que ocupar sus mentes y, porque no, ver si alguno de sus compañeros sabía algo sobre Leni. Luan y Luna optaron por quedarse, Lori aceptó ir.

—¿Estás segura, hija?

—Si, mamá. No podría quedarme en casa, no en mi… nuestro cuarto sin enloquecer.

Los padres entendieron y no dijeron más. Rita llevó a su hija mayor a clases pues era claro que no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Al llegar, fue recibida por Bobby y todos sus amigos. Gracias al reporte hecho a la policía, la noticia de la desaparición de Leni se había corrido por toda la preparatoria y pronto toda la clase de Lori, las amistades de Leni, Luna y Luan, e incluso Carol Pingry, estaban dándole palabras de aliento a la joven Loud. Lori no rechazó a Carol esta vez.

A la hora del almuerzo, la rubia caminaba como un espectro en pena rumbo a la cafetería para obligarse a comer. En el camino veía a mucha gente viviendo su vida, sonriendo, charlando, discutiendo… Todos ajenos a su tragedia. Aquellos que estaban enterados de lo sucedido la miraban con pena o intentaban animarla y darle su apoyo. En su andar, sus ojos se posaron en cada estudiante, anhelando ilusamente que alguno fuera Leni. De repente, su mirada se clavó en el pecho de un chico que traía su camisa abierta y platicaba alegremente con un par de chicos. En su pecho, el joven tenía un pequeño tatuaje negro que semejaba una flama dentro de un círculo. Por alguna razón, el tatuaje se le hacía familiar a Lori. Entonces, como una descarga eléctrica, una imagen del domingo llegó a la mente de la rubia. Había sucedido antes de la desgracia.

 _Lori estaba bajando con la ropa sucia para comenzar a lavar, cuando vio que Lucy estaba nuevamente en la computadora._

— _¿Sigues con eso del Correo Infernal, Lucy?_

— _El tema es fascinantemente mórbido. Me atrae como una polilla es atraída al fuego. Sigo sin hallar información relevante, pero al menos averigüé que los que hacen un contrato con la Chica Infernal terminan con una marca en su cuerpo._

 _La rubia observó la pantalla y vio el dibujo de una pequeña flama dentro de un círculo._

— _Literalmente, esa chica tiene buen gusto. Es un dibujo con mucho estilo._

Con el recuerdo ocupando el espacio delantero en su mente, el raciocinio abandonó a Lori y ella fue corriendo hacia ese chico, al que sujetó ferozmente por la camisa una vez lo tuvo en sus manos.

—Tú… TÚ LE HICISTE ALGO A MI HERMANA. TÚ SABES QUE LE PASÓ.

El joven pareció confundido por un momento, aunque pronto una sonrisa presumida apareció en su rostro.

—Creo que te conozco… Sí, eres una de esas Loud. La hermana de esa chica Leni. ¿Entonces realmente funcionó?

Lori aflojó su agarre al oír a ese chico, mientras la incredulidad se apoderaba de ella.

—Si… Seguro que funcionó y envié a esa maldita al infierno.

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el pasillo para incredulidad de los estudiantes que se habían arremolinado para ver el espectáculo.

—LITERALMENTE, NUNCA LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI HERMANA. ELLA ES LA PERSONA MÁS DULCE QUE HAYA CONOCIDO. ¿ENTIENDES?

—Asquerosamente dulce ¿Cómo no odiar a alguien así?

—¿Qué?

La primogénita Loud no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Odiaba a esa chica y su asquerosa alegría. —El chico comenzó a hablar con un tono cada vez más alto. —Odiaba como era tan dulce con todos, como saludaba a quien fuera. Si, era estúpida como un tronco, pero eso no importa. El mundo está lleno de estúpidos, pero esa alegría, esa dulzura… De solo recordarlo, desearía sacarla de donde la metí para enviarla de nuevo.

Con su voz quebrada, Lori preguntó que le había hecho Leni a él.

—¿A mí directamente? Nada. Nunca cruzamos palabra alguna, mucho menos convivíamos. Ni siquiera me interesaba saber su nombre, hasta que supe del Correo Infernal. Necesitas forzosamente el nombre de la persona a la que quieres enviar al infierno para que funcione. Conseguirlo el nombre de esa imbécil fue fácil y enviarla al infierno lo fue más. Solo con tirar un listón y listo.

—Pe… pero literalmente no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es posible odiar tanto a alguien como… como para hacerle algo sin siquiera conocerlo?

—No tengo porque decirte nada, estúpida. De hecho, deberías agradecerme del favor que le hice a la idiota. Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido alguien más. Personas tan estúpidamente nobles no tienen espacio en este mundo.

El personal de seguridad apareció a mitad del arranque del chico, a quien llevaron a la dirección, y entre el reporte de la desaparición de Leni y los muchos testigos que lo escucharon, pronto la policía se hizo presente y se lo llevó para interrogarlo. Al final, no sucedería nada. Ni la policía lograría obtener pruebas de que él hizo algo más allá de sus palabras, ni tampoco tendría alguna prueba de que los Loud tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de su segunda hija. Nunca encontrarían un cuerpo, y mucho menos, a la chica con vida. Leni Loud jamás volvería a ser vista en persona.

Pero no había forma que Lori supiera eso. No la había ni en el momento en que vio como arrastraban a ese infeliz hacia una patrulla, ni esa noche en la opresiva soledad de la habitación que había compartido con su hermanita. Lo único que Lori sabía eran dos cosas: el nombre de ese bastardo y la liga para acceder al Correo Infernal.

La rubia tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, su rostro transformado por un rictus de ira apenas contenida mientras observaba ansiosamente el reloj en su teléfono, esperando a que diera la medianoche.

—Tú la mandaste al infierno, mal nacido. Enviaste a mi hermanita al infierno por que se te dio la maldita gana. Nunca te conoció, mucho menos te hizo algo, y literalmente la ARRANCASTE DE SU FAMILIA. Pues bueno… espero que sientas la misma alegría al llegar allá.

En cuanto el reloj del teléfono marcó medianoche, Lori ingresó a la página del Correo Infernal. El fondo era negro, tenía el recuadro para introducir un nombre y una leyenda que decía "Nos vengaremos por ti" escrita en japonés y en inglés. Con la experiencia que la chica tenía, escribir el nombre del bastardo y clickear en Enviar le tomó 2 segundos.

—Supongo que ahora debo esperar a que me digan cual es el precio o algo así. La espera, literalmente, me ma…

Lori dejó de hablar en cuanto notó que no estaba en su habitación. Ella se encontraba en una pequeña colina junto a un árbol, con el cielo sobre ella de un vibrante color anaranjado que era propio de un ocaso. Ante ella, se encontraba la misma jovencita que Leni le había presentado en el centro comercial. La mayor de los Loud fue envuelta por una gran ira y se abalanzó sobre la chica de cabellera negra, importándole muy poco lo que le pudiese pasar.

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE QUITARME A MI HERMANA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME QUITASTE A MI LENI?!

Primero la sacudió por lo hombros, luego intentó golpear su pecho, y cuando su fuerza desapareció por completo, solo pudo quedar de rodillas ante Ai y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando Lori se cansó de llorar, se puso de pie y observó fijamente a la llamada Jigoku Shoujo, quien en ese momento le extendió una mano en la cual llevaba un muñeco de paja color negro con un listón rojo atado a su cuello.

—Si realmente deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo debes jalar el listón para cerrar el contrato. En ese momento, el objeto de tú venganza será enviado al infierno.

El instinto habría provocado que Lori le arrebatara el muñeco a la joven ante ella y tirara del listón, pero la rubia sabía que había un precio, el cual le preguntó a Ai Enma.

—Cuando condenas a una persona, dos tumbas se cavan. Si aceptas el contrato, tú alma también será enviada al infierno. Nunca probarás la paz del paraíso, así como tampoco conocerás sus deleites. Lo único que vivirás será el tormento y el dolor.

Lori sintió un tremendo ardor en su mejilla y sus dedos. Volteó a ver sus manos y con horror, notó que la piel y los músculos se derretían como cera expuesta en una fogata. Sus brazos, su cara, sus piernas… Todos los tejidos en su cuerpo se deshacían, dejándola en los huesos.

—Aunque eso solo pasará en el momento en que mueras.

El dolor subsidió y Lori notó que su cuerpo estaba completamente bien.

Ai puso el muñeco de paja en las manos de Lori y la observó directo a los ojos.

—La decisión es tuya.

Como si la hubieran pinchado, la rubia se puso de pie para preguntarle a esa chica como se encontraba Leni, pero ella estaba una vez más en los confines de su habitación, siendo la única prueba del encuentro con Jigoku Shoujo el muñeco en sus manos. Lori pensó que debería hacer. Con solo jalar el listón, ese bastardo sería enviado al infierno y pagaría por haber destruido a Leni, así como la felicidad de su familia.

—Y literalmente, creo que mi alma sería un precio justo para que ese pague por lo que hizo.

Ella recordó el dolor que experimentó. Ese dolor tan insoportable que solo duró unos pocos segundos… y en como su inocente hermanita tendría días viviendo ese mismo sufrimiento.

—Además… Leni no tendría que estar sola. Cuando ella me vea llegar… —Y su mente se congeló con un pensamiento repentino. ¿Qué diría su hermana al verla en el infierno? ¿Al saber que llegó allí por haber condenado a su verdugo? Lori se respondió a si misma con una imagen mental…

Leni viéndola con tristeza y decepción.

Leni siempre fue el alma más noble y gentil que conoció. Así como parecía que en su cabeza no había espacio para ideas y conocimientos complejos, era seguro que en su corazón no había cabida para el odio y el rencor, mucho menos para la venganza.

—Si yo cayera al infierno, todo lo que haría sería aumentar el sufrimiento de mi hermanita. Sería una tortura más para ella.

Como en los días anteriores, Lori lloró hasta quedarse dormida, confundida por no saber si debería satisfacer su deseo de venganza o dejar pasar la oportunidad, con lo que no mancillaría el ideal que Leni representaba.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Pues como ya notaron, he estado trabajando en esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comentar al respecto y bueno, eso haré xD

Para empezar, qué fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esta fanfic. Hay un episodio en Jigoku Shoujo en el que igualmente, una inocente es enviada al infierno por alguien que ella jamás conoció. El odio de alguien la condujo a ser arrastrada a la condenación eterna, aunque a diferencia de este fic, el sujeto que la mandó al infierno no tuvo una sola línea, resaltando la irracionalidad de su acto.

Pensando precisamente eso, hice que el OC que envió a Leni al infierno tuviera la menor caracterización posible. Si conocen suficiente de mi estilo, habrán notado que cuando introduzco a algún personaje, intento darle un cierto nivel de caracterización para que les sea más fácil conocerlo, entender como piensa y, según sea el caso, lo aprecien, lo odien o sientan solo indiferencia en base a su carácter. Con el chico que condenó a Leni lo que busqué es lo opuesto. Que sea alguien que como personaje, sea olvidable al no tener un nombre visible ni características notables. Eso creo, también ayuda a que sus acciones se vean menos racionales y sin fundamentos válidos, aun si algo es cierto; el que no a todas las personas les agradaría alguien con la personalidad amable de Leni si en realidad encontráramos alguien con esa nobleza.

Y por último, el final de la historia. Mi intención fue crear un final abierto que les permita sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre que es lo que Lori hará con el muñeco de paja. Lo más fácil es jalar el listón y cumplir su venganza, pero ella sabe que es algo que su hermana no aprobaría y que la lastimaría. No es mentira eso de que lo más fácil no siempre es lo mejor.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con esta última nota y que la historia, aun con lo trágica que fue, haya sido de su agrado. Agradeceré mucho sus reviews, pues siguen siendo la mejor forma de saber que les pareció, que estuvo bien y que se puede corregir para historias futuras. Les agradezco el tiempo que dedicaron a leer esta histria y les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan. Hasta pronto xD


End file.
